The Serpent and the Raven
by Myranah
Summary: Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape are vying for the affection of the same woman, but for dramatically different reasons. One will be sacraficed in the wake of a blossoming new love.
1. The Dark Prince

Disclaimer: All original Harry Potter characters are property of J.K. Rowling and no infringement is intended. The original characters are solely mine and should not be used without permission.

**Prologue**

"Same time and place next week?" Malfoy questioned in a tone utterly devoid of emotion. Myra rolled over on the bed to face him; watching as he quickly threw the long black cloak over his shoulders, impatiently awaiting her response. "Well?" He asked again, those steel grey eyes boring into her forehead.   
  
"Your zipper," she nodded matter-of-factly. "It's undone." She rose, stretched and padded across the floor to where her own clothes lay strewn over a chair. Lucius had completely forgotten she were there, now engrossed in adjustments and his own physical appearance. "And to answer your question, next week would be fine."  
  
He partially bowed an approval before grabbing his cane, nearly strutting out of the room. "What an arrogant piece of work he is," she muttered shaking her head.  
  
Myra knew damn well this situation was ridiculous and couldn't think of a single person who would approve; even she didn't, deep down. Working for the Order had afforded her many luxuries, worries and dangers, but sleeping with Lucius Malfoy under cover of darkness and secrecy may prove to be her biggest risk yet. She told herself it was crazy, to simply tell him it had to end - after all, the man did have women lined up around the corner, so to speak. However, when the internal battle subsided she found Malfoy to be the equivalent of an addictive drug. She enjoyed the uncertainty and felt completely in command of the situation, without the complication of a typical long-term relationship. They both came and went as they pleased, enjoyed each others company and kept personal melodrama outside the room. Myra pondered her life a bit longer before shoving the emotion somewhere under her ribcage; threw on her coat and shut the door behind her, his residual scent floating up through her nostrils.  
  
**Chapter One**

"Myra where in Merlin have you been?" A young woman with long black hair asked, leaping from her chair, looking panic-stricken. "I expected you over an hour ago and I thought something had happened!"  
  
"I'm fine, Alana, please stop fussing," she offered calmly, giving her best friend a hug, before they both took a seat inside the well-heated pub. "I simply forgot the time, but I apologize for having worried you." Myra ordered a butterbeer for each of them, even though she really felt like a fire whiskey.  
  
"Are you sure everything is okay?" Alana prodded with an air of concern.  
  
"I'm absolutely fine, I promise." Now gulping down a generous portion of her beverage, unsure if looking her friend in the eye would be a good idea. Alana obviously knew something was knawing at her, and of everyone on the planet her best friend did deserve the truth.  
  
"Well can you fill me in on where you've been, or is it a big secret."  
  
"I was with Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy? Who, Draco? Why?"  
  
"No, not Draco, Lucius."  
  
Alana nearly sprayed a mouthful of butterbeer across the table and tried to stop herself from choking. What on heavens name would her best friend be doing associating with Lucius Malfoy? The more desperate question was did she have the courage to ask. One never demanded too many answers of those working in the Order.  
  
"Alright Myra, I have to ask, why were you meeting with Malfoy?"  
  
"I knew you would," Myra grinned at her friend. "If I tell you, do you promise not to attract any more attention by almost choking to death?"  
  
"Haha, very funny. Yes I promise."  
  
"Well Lucius and I have a mutual agreement," Myra began, lowering her voice slightly. That was all she needed, for the entire establishment to hear this one.  
  
"What kind of agreement," Alana demanded, catching on and speaking much more quietly, almost through her mug.  
  
"We sleep together once a week, or more frequently, depending on when the mood hits."  
  
Alana nearly dropped her mug on the floor. "That's not funny."  
  
"I'm not trying to be funny."  
  
"You're serious then? This isn't a sick joke? I'm not stuck in a horrendous nightmare? I didn't get sucked into some parallel universe through a portkey? You haven't completely and totally lost your blessed mind?"  
  
"I think the jury may be out on the last bit, but no, this isn't a sick joke and you're very much here with me."  
  
"Please, pinch me, just in case," Alana shook her head, feeling moderately numb and slightly sick to her stomach. "I thought you smelled a little muskier than usual."  
  
"Well I'm glad your sense of humour has returned," Myra chuckled, before turning serious again. "Alana you have to promise me that no one will find out about this."  
  
"Fine, I promise."  
  
"Swear it on Sirius' head; otherwise I may wake up dead one morning."  
  
"Enough with the bad jokes, and I swear it on Sirius' head, I won't tell anyone about you flipping your top."  
  
"Alana, you have to swear it properly."  
  
"Okay, okay, I swear I won't tell anyone that you're," she gulped. "Sleeping with - I can't believe you're making me say this - Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Thank you. Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Myra winked.  
  
"Oh no, not bad at all! Excuse me while I take a scalding shower that will include scrubbing away at least three layers of skin in order to feel clean again."   
  
"Cute, very cute. I understand how much you must hate this."  
  
"Do you really?" Alana snorted. "Then why are you doing this? Why would you degrade yourself like this when you could have any man? Why in the name of Merlin would you pick this man?"  
  
"I haven't exactly picked him, Alana. This is just a casual fling and who better than Malfoy to have a fling with? He's an arrogant pain-in-the-ass who obviously hasn't much regard for women or he wouldn't cheat on his wife. He's self-absorbed, obnoxious, hot-tempered and highly irritating."  
  
"I also swear I'm about ready to smack you!" Alana hissed. "If you know all that, and I knew you did because you're an intelligent woman - most of the time - why would you sleep with him? I could almost understand it once if you were really drunk, but on a regular basis?"  
  
"Honestly, I'm not completely sure," Myra sighed, staring into the bottom of her glass, the earlier emotion trying to escape from under her ribcage. "I enjoy the risk of being with him and I like the feeling of control I have in calling the shots over such a powerful man. We get what we want from each other, when we want it and don't involve any of the emotional crap that I'm so tired of in relationships."  
  
"Considering the number of times men have hurt you I can almost understand this behaviour, but I think you're taking a greater risk than you realize in becoming one of Lucius Malfoy's companions. What happens if he finds out who you work for? And what about Severus?"  
  
"He simply can't find out who I work for and what about Severus?"  
  
"Are you that clueless? Everybody knows that Severus has feelings for you, and frankly I never thought I'd say this, but I think you'd be better with him."  
  
It was Myra's turn to choke on her beverage. "I can't believe you're trying to set me up with Severus, the same man you called a git, and to his face no less."  
  
"Well he's preferable to Malfoy and at least he's working for the right bloody side in this war."  
  
"Ah, now we're getting to the heart of this loathing. You're more upset that I'm sleeping with the enemy than anything else, is that it?"  
  
"Yes, that is a big issue for me, but I know where your loyalties lie and what kind of a person you are, so the situation has no bearing on our friendship. I simply want you to be careful and I'm trying to act as devil's advocate."  
  
"I appreciate your words of caution and your concern, truly I do."  
  
"Why is it that I sense a really large 'but' coming on?"  
  
"Because you know me well enough to understand my stubbornness and unwillingness to budge in this situation?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that." Alana rolled her eyes and Myra glanced in the direction she was staring, the red creeping into her face. "Oh look who it is," Alana grimaced.   
  
"Be nice and keep a low profile, for both our sakes," Myra whispered.  
  
Lucius Malfoy entered the tavern with a flourish and what appeared to be a new house elf at his heals. Myra didn't know of many people who could look both disgusted and regal at the same time, but he had managed it. She tried to duck back behind her mug, only it was a few seconds too late, because he'd spotted her and was making his way to their table. He certainly knew how to command respect, as everyone kept out of his way, looking somewhat terrified. Even Alana appeared taken aback by him, obviously finding it hard not to stare. Lucius stopped at their table, raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement and smiled - or was that a grimace - it had often been hard to tell. Myra thought it best, under the circumstances, to casually smile back before taking a sip of butterbeer.  
  
"Miss Smythe, how lovely to see you this evening. I trust you're well?" Malfoy offered in a gentlemanly fashion, removing his black leather gloves.  
  
"I am quite well, thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Is there something in particular I can do for you?"  
  
"A word in private," he bowed smoothly to Alana. "If your lovely companion can part with your company for a moment?"  
  
"Uh, ye-yes sure, no problem," Alana stuttered, still staring.  
  
"I won't be long. Why don't you get us another round?" Myra tried on her best smile and squeezed her friends shoulder before following Malfoy into a private room near the back of The Three Broomsticks.


	2. Kiss of Death

Disclaimer: There is a little consensual hetero sex in this chapter. Please do not continue if you'd rather not read.

**Chapter Two**

Myra could feel several pairs of eyes on her as she briskly strode behind Malfoy, the warmth instantly creeping back to her cheeks. Lucius stopped rather abruptly outside a locked door, causing Myra to walk straight up the back of his heals. "Why are we stopping here?" she asked, trying to sound moderately casual.  
  
"I told you," he stated coolly. "I want to speak with you in private."  
  
Malfoy threw open the door, practically dragging her along after him, before it slammed closed knocking her the rest of the way inside.   
  
"Would you kindly unhand me," she demanded pulling away from his grip.  
  
He moved in so closely that Myra could feel his hot breath on her cheek. She had only seen him this deathly rigid once before and found it equally disturbing on this occasion. Lucius removed a strand of long wavy hair that covered her cheek with the end of his cane. Standing perfectly still she could feel the cool silver serpent head graze the side of her face and knew this was meant as a tactical maneuver to intimidate her. She grabbed his hand with surprising force. "What is it that you want, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
He removed himself to stand at a slight distance, the light catching strands of his long silvery blond hair. 'This one might take a while to break,' he thought to himself. 'No matter. I'm up for the challenge.'  
  
"I decided to do a little research," he began. "And found it quite interesting that there is no record of your current employment." He flipped the heavy black cloak out of his way before taking a seat. "I never saw you as the type to live off of friends."  
  
"I don't," Myra stated flatly, following suit and taking a seat beside him. She knew damn well what he was attempting and it wouldn't work. "If you'd looked a little more closely you'd find that I was recently hired at Hogwarts."  
  
"Is that so? Interesting. I must've missed that memo." He snorted half-mockingly.  
  
"As I've never given you cause to trust me, by all means contact the Headmaster for confirmation."  
  
"I will be sure to do that."  
  
"Are you quite through interrogating me? I have a friend waiting," Myra demanded, motioning to leave. Lucius gripped her legs with both of his hands in an attempt to keep her still.  
  
"I have one more question, if you don't mind."  
  
"Please, by all means, continue," she offered trying not to flinch.  
  
"Your parents died when you were very young, true?" he continued.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May I ask the circumstance?"  
  
"Do not play stupid with me, sir, you know they were killed by Death Eaters." Myra tried to gauge his reaction and wondered if perhaps he wasn't aware.  
  
"I had no idea," he stated, those penetrating eyes staring through her.  
  
"I suppose out of the thousands killed it might be difficult to remember two as insignificant as my parents," she hissed.  
  
"I must ask, under the circumstances, why are you with me then?" He couldn't honestly bring himself to answer her question and this was not the time to be trite.  
  
"I've always been attracted to danger," she shrugged. "Or perhaps I simply have a death wish."  
  
Malfoy was intrigued by this young woman and thought one final test might be in order. He leaned in closely, whispering in her ear. "Then join me, earn my trust, become my confidant, help us bring purity back to our world."  
  
"Are you asking me to become a Death Eater? After all I've told you, are you so arrogant to think I'll agree?" Myra was utterly astonished that even Malfoy would ask such a thing of her. Perhaps he really was insane or under the Imperius Curse as it was rumoured.  
  
He leaned forward until her legs were between his own. "I imagine your answer hinges on how much you'd like to continue our little arrangement." Lucius stood, pulling Myra up to her full height, pressing himself tightly into her. "I don't give myself to any woman, she must earn her place."  
  
She could feel his arousal prodding her inner thigh as he ran his hands down her back and knew he'd already decided to mark his territory. Malfoy backed her forcefully into the nearest wall now unbuttoning his pants. Myra knew better than to speak or move in this case and figured giving over all power would be in her best interest.   
  
"You know how much I hate trying to get into Muggles clothes," he spat, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled, taking over the removal of her own button-fly jeans. "It's just easier when I'm out."  
  
He completely ignored her last comment, turning back to the task at hand. Lucius desired for her to want him, to touch him. Myra would never admit it to him, but in the heat of the moment she truly did crave his power and love. Although the latter she knew was simply a fantasy. She opened his shirt wanting desperately to feel his chest against her, knowing it would please him. Reaching down she stroked his erection until he shivered, leaning in more closely, using the wall temporarily for added support. Then in a single motion he'd penetrated her and she quickly grabbed him around the neck to steady herself. Malfoy held her hips, thrusting as deeply and furiously as he could manage, beads of sweat rolling down his face. He was trying to make a point, not that he didn't enjoy receiving a good fuck.  
  
"I'm going to come!" He groaned into her shoulder, moving even more quickly before they collapsed into the wall and each other. Myra shook so fiercely that she thought she might fall if she released her grip. Lucius hadn't removed his clothing and wrapped his cloak tightly around her until she was capable of standing on her own. She had never known him to be attentive in the short time they'd been involved and yet here he was holding onto her for dear life. She buried her head into his shoulder, taking in his scent, while he touched her hair. Finally it was Malfoy who broke the silence.  
  
"Will you be alright now?" He questioned, noticing the tremors had subsided.  
  
"I think so," she decided, testing her legs to see if they were working. Although steady enough to stand on her own, Lucius seemed apprehensive about letting go of her fingers. Myra found it almost laughable. He looked like a man waiting to see if his child could take their first steps.  
  
"Has that ever happened before?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yes, but not to that extent."  
  
"I see," he pondered. "I'm lucky if my wife acknowledges my presence in bed, forget having that reaction."  
  
'Was he opening up to her?' Myra wondered, feeling pangs of sadness for him in that instant. 'Could it be that no woman had ever desired him, but simply feared him instead?' She decided that was a very good possibility.  
  
"I'm sorry for the lack of love in your marriage," Myra blurted stupidly.  
  
"Well my dear, I've learned over the years that love is highly overrated, and marriage simply convenient," he quipped with a slight icyness to his tone.  
  
"I didn't mean to --"  
  
Malfoy waved her aside. "Let's not ruin the moment with emotion," he stated flatly making his way toward the door, before turning abruptly and moving in her direction. "Please think about my offer," he drawled in typical Lucius fashion, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and bowing his exit.  
  
"I will," she replied dreamily, running her fingers over the moistness his lips had left behind.


	3. Myra's Burden to Bear

Myra shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans and slowly zigzagged her way through the crowd back to Alana; who had taken to flipping butterbeer caps into the now empty mug. "I thought you weren't going to take very long?" Alana questioned, sounding genuinely irritated.  
  
"Sorry," Myra offered, flopping herself down in a chair.  
  
"I saw Malfoy leave fifteen minutes ago. What happened?"  
  
"Oh he wanted to interrogate me on certain matters before making me an offer." Myra turned her attention to the drink in front of her, now getting warm.  
  
"What kind of an offer?" Alana demanded looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"He wants me to join him."  
  
"Join him?" Alana stopped mid-drink. "You don't mean -- you can't possibly mean --"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Malfoy actually offered you a position as a you-know-what?"  
  
"He did."  
  
"This is becoming ridiculous! Please tell me you didn't accept." It was obvious to Myra that her best friend sat literally on the brink of hysterics. She hadn't come to any conclusions, although she had considered his offer. What a fabulous opportunity for the Order if she could get inside the headquarters of the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. Ever since Severus' cover had been blown they were at a serious disadvantage.  
  
"I had considered it," Myra shrugged.  
  
"Well stop, please put it out of your head, it's too dangerous. I know what it would mean to the Order and I get that you're an accomplished Occlumens, but are you as accomplished as Snape? Look what happened to him?"  
  
"I'd like to think I am, after all, I learned from the best."  
  
"Yeah, I know, you learned from Snape, but even he had his cover shredded to bits."  
  
"True, except he didn't have the advantage of Malfoy under his thumb."  
  
"Myra, don't underestimate Lucius Malfoy, he's using you just like you're planning to use him."  
  
"I'm tired Alana, could we talk about something else?"  
  
"I get the feeling you're not telling me everything that happened back there, are you?" She looked her friend over closely and gasped.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"You didn't? The two of you back there? For the love of Merlin this is a public place!"  
  
"What is the big deal? We're all adults here and he secured a private room." Myra grumbled, nibbling on a crisp.  
  
"Alright Myra, you win, I give up. Malfoy must be a phenomenal lover for you to carry on this way."  
  
"I see we aren't going to drop this so yes, he's great in the sack, the best I've ever had honestly and I can't physically stand when he's through with me. Is this what you wanted to hear? That he knows his way around a woman, and of all men, has every right to brag about his attributes?" Myra gripped her mug with such force it made her hand shake.  
  
"Now don't get angry," Alana sighed. "I know when to quit and if he makes you happy then I'll try to be understanding."  
  
"Thank you, that's all I ask. It isn't something I'd ever expect you to like, but I need my best friend, now more than ever." She felt the tears stinging her eyes as a great relief washed over her. Almost instantly she was embraced in the familiar warmth of her best friends arms and sunk into the affection; all events of the day finally ebbing into a distant mist of emotion.  
  
"I think we'd better get you home," Alana offered warmly, rubbing her friends back.  
  
**Several weeks later...**  
  
Myra heard someone banging rather loudly at her door and wondered what could be so important at this unearthly hour. After unsuccessfully covering her head with a pillow, hoping whoever it was would go away, she gave up and padded lazily through the front room.  
  
"What in heavens name is so bloody important," she asked through a muffled yawn while opening the heavy oak door. Myra looked up to see Severus Snape peering down at her through coal black eyes and a furrowed brow.  
  
"Really Severus, it's disgusting to be that wide awake so early in the morning. Couldn't this wait until breakfast?" She questioned, leaning against the door frame, waiting for a response.  
  
"No, it can't" he scoffed. "The Headmaster wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Oh fine then," she sighed. "I'll be there in a few minutes." Myra attempted to shut the door, but Snape prevented it.  
  
"I've been asked to escort you."  
  
"Alright, just give me a moment to throw something on." She eyed him curiously before making her way to the bedroom, rather unconsciously dressing in whatever bits of clothing happened to be lying around. Myra made her way back to a rather impatient Snape, still waiting for her in the doorway. She had the distinct feeling he was sniffing the air and she tried, with great difficulty, to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Something wrong Severus?" Myra choked, in an attempt to cover her amusement.  
  
"I know it sounds ridiculous, but I swear I can smell Malfoy." He looked almost embarrassed having to admit such a thing. The creepy bit of it was that she had unknowingly thrown on the garments she'd worn during their last encounter.  
  
"Well let's not keep the Headmaster waiting any longer than necessary," Myra added quickly with a smile. "Shall we?"  
  
Snape nodded his agreement and waved her graciously ahead of himself. They walked together in relative silence, their footsteps echoing on the cold marble floors. Obviously the students were all still tucked away in their beds and it made the school feel much larger and spookier than normal. 'Tucked away in bed,' Myra thought to herself. 'Oh what I wouldn't give to be under nice warm blankets right now.' The idea of it made her shiver, as they continued briskly through the drafty corridors.  
  
"Are you cold?" Snape asked with slight concern.  
  
"Yes actually, I am." Myra responded, folding her arms to conserve body heat. "I'd forgotten how icy Hogwarts could be during winter."  
  
"Here take this," he demanded, offering his cloak. "It'll keep you warm."  
  
"Don't you need it?" she asked as he placed it around her shoulders. "I mean -- I wouldn't want you to get cold." Myra found herself blushing slightly.  
  
"Cold? Me?" he chuckled quietly. "You forget, I live in the dungeons, where it is customary to wake with frost on your bedposts."  
  
'Snape chuckling? That was odd,' she pondered. 'I can't recall him ever doing anything remotely pleasant.'  
  
"Well thank you," she smiled up at him. "Oh and the bit about frost on your bedposts -- very funny -- you have a lovely sense of humour."  
  
This time it was Snape's turn to blush and his heart melted, if only slightly. 'What better way to start the morning than a compliment from the woman you care for,' he decided.   
  
"Severus? I don't know the password to Dumbledore's office." Myra whispered.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry," he cleared his throat. "Fizzing wizbees." Snape rolled his eyes at having to utter such a disturbing password.  
  
Dumbledore was waiting patiently at his desk, the twinkle in his eyes the same as Myra had remembered.  
  
"I apologize for the lengthy absence, Headmaster, but getting her attention while asleep is like trying to raise the dead," Severus stated.  
  
"It's alright, Severus," Dumbledore grinned, ushering them into empty seats. "Myra, I have something quite serious to discuss with you, which also concerns Professor Snape and that's why I've asked him to escort you this morning."  
  
"What is it, sir?" she questioned. "Have I done something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing intentional, my dear girl, but I need to ask a few questions, if you don't mind?"   
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Have you taken employ as a Death Eater under Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
Myra felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach and thought she noticed Snape nearly tip from his chair.  
  
"Yes sir, but it isn't what you think, I swear!"  
  
"Myra, please calm down. I understand the circumstances and know what you're trying to do. I simply felt it my duty to remind you that this isn't necessary and the personal risk is too great."  
  
"I don't suppose anyone would mind filling me in?" Severus snorted.  
  
"Miss Smythe has taken a position as Death Eater to obtain access to their headquarters and specifically Lord Voldemort. It appears she has done so to gain an inside advantage for the Order." Dumbledore peered at them over his spectacles.  
  
"Myra are you completely insane!" Severus leapt to his feet and began to pace nervously. "Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into? Trust me, I do, and it almost shattered me on a number of occasions. Not to mention," he rubbed his left forearm. "You're never rid of the Dark Mark -- and it will haunt you."  
  
"I know Severus," she muttered barely above a whisper; pulling up her own sleeve to reveal the mark newly burned into her arm. "I pray my parents will understand and forgive me for this."  
  
Snape grabbed her arm and stared blankly. "Oh Myra, you didn't. Why? Your life is worth more than the Order," he let go and sat back down in his chair, covering his face with his hands.  
  
"Is that all, or is there anything else, my dear?" Dumbledore prodded gently.  
  
"No, there's more," she began. "I've also taken to Mr. Malfoy's bed and have done so under my own free will for months." This was the first time Myra felt truly dirty, as both Dumbledore and Severus stared at her, yet she needed to confess for her own peace of mind.  
  
"You do realize he could snap your neck if you look at him funny," Snape hissed. "I would say I can't fathom why you'd bed the man, but honestly I've seen the way he seduces women and it doesn't surprise me."  
  
"Doesn't surprise you? What is that supposed to mean?" Myra demanded, the anger rising in her voice. "Perhaps I enjoy the casual nature of our agreement and the ability to come and go as I please."  
  
"Then you are most definitely with the right man," Severus sulked now leaning back in his chair miserably.  
  
"Professor Snape," Dumbledore tutted warningly. "You and I both know that Myra has risked her life time and again for the Order, as we all have. I do not question her loyalties and neither should you. It is not up to us who she decides to spend her free time with."  
  
"Yes sir." Snape grumbled.  
  
"However, a woman in your condition shouldn't take any unnecessary risks, understood?"  
  
"My condition, Headmaster?" Myra repeated looking puzzled. "What condition? I feel perfectly fine."  
  
"Perhaps Severus should escort you to Madam Pomfrey. I assumed you already knew," Dumbledore hesitated, fidgeting with a box of lemon drops.  
  
"If there's something wrong with me, I'd like to know now."  
  
"No, no, you're perfectly healthy. The nurse is obligated to give me the exams of each new staff member and unfortunately your appointment was slightly delayed. No matter, I've obviously beaten her to revealing your results," he paused. "You're pregnant, Myranah."  
  
Myra felt as though the blood had drained from her body. "I feel sick," she muttered. Severus, looking worried, came to her aid; now kneeling by her chair.  
  
"Headmaster, what should I do?" Snape asked, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I don't imagine there is much you can do, Severus, this has been quite a shock to her already precarious system."  
  
"Sir, I can't be pregnant, this has to be a mistake," she swallowed. "I've always been careful."  
  
"In my experience, babies often appear when we least expect them," Dumbledore smiled impishly.  
  
"I had wondered if Lucius could even produce more children, as he only has the one," she muttered, more to herself than anything.  
  
"That has always been Narcissa's burden to bear and not her husband's," Snape spat. "If he has any other children besides Draco, he's never acknowledged them."  
  
"Oh that's terribly pleasant news," Myra sighed. How could she let this happen? A child with Lucius Malfoy seemed impossible. Telling him of the pregnancy felt like a weight she wasn't strong enough to bear.  
  
"Myra, the one smart thing Lucius has done with his life, that I can see, is take you as his partner. If he would like proof as to his role, I'm sure we can give that to him." Severus looked to Dumbledore for confirmation.  
  
"Yes of course we can. A simple blood test will determine the paternity of this child."  
  
"I need to tell him immediately," she put out a hand to stop the Potions Master. "And I need to do it alone." 


	4. The Demon Within

Lucius Malfoy sat rigidly behind a large oak desk, stacks of parchment covering every inch of the highly polished surface. He was at a loss to recall how many documents he'd read through, or how late it had become, and rubbed his eyes to suppress the burning sensation.   
  
"Master? There is a young lady at the door requesting to speak with you," his new house elf squeaked, fidgeting with his tattered rags.  
  
Malfoy continued to let his eyes glaze over the paper as he spoke. "What time is it?"  
  
"Its lunchtime, sir," the elf answered now partially obscuring himself behind the door.  
  
"Fine, send her through," Lucius grunted, now fully aware of the hunger echoing throughout his stomach. He jumped upon hearing Myra's voice.  
  
"You'll go blind if you stare at those things too long," she teased.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he hissed, now moving out from behind the desk. "I told you never to enter this house!"  
  
"I had no other way of reaching you before our next meeting and it was important," Myra explained backing away slowly.  
  
"Are you out of your mind, girl?" he spat. "What if my wife were home?"  
  
"I told you," she stated defiantly. "It was important I speak with you."   
  
"Spit it out then if the news is so bloody important!"  
  
"I suppose when it comes to the great Lucius Malfoy there is no easy way to phrase this, so -- I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're, excuse me, what?" he stammered. "That cannot be possible."  
  
"I'm afraid that it is," she continued. "Dumbledore has offered their medical facilities if you require proof."  
  
"Proof, of what? That this -- child is mine? I could care less if it were," Lucius responded, the anger rising in his voice. "I want nothing to do with it and I want you out of this house!" Myra had never seen him so upset, a flash of ice shimmering in his eyes, as he moved slowly toward her.  
  
"Are you telling me you're willing to toss away your own flesh and blood?"  
  
"I am telling you," he sneered dangerously. "For the last time that I refuse to acknowledge this -- bastard. Now please, GET OUT!" Malfoy screamed with a fury that bordered on insanity. He fell to his knees as a wave of searing pain ripped through his body.  
  
"Lucius --," she started toward him.  
  
"Leave now before you get hurt!" He shook furiously, his skin gleaming with perspiration.  
  
"I can't leave you like this!" she cried. "You need medical attention!" Unsure what would possess her, Myra got down on her knees beside him, hoping to help somehow or gain the attention of his servant.  
  
"You don't understand!" he screeched in an unearthly tone. "If you stay this will kill me!"  
  
"Lucius, what will kill you?" Myra demanded, holding his head in her hands.  
  
Malfoy couldn't recall experiencing this level of pain and knew the sweet release of unconsciousness would never reach a cursed man. He was unable to control himself now and grabbed Myra by the hair with one hand, pulling them both to full height. She whimpered and begged him to let go, but that was impossible.   
  
"I told you to get out of here," he offered coolly, still holding her by the hair. Lucius did not register her cries of fear as he tossed her viciously into the nearest wall. He felt nothing as she slumped to the floor in tears, desperately begging him to stop. He laughed at her fragile form, while backhanding her across the face. Nor did he think much at all about tossing her outside with the trash, pregnant and bruised.  
  
The wind howled madly about Myra's unconscious figure, lying face-down in the snow, her hair caked with blood. Inside the warm and candlelit mansion Lucius Malfoy stood by an upstairs window, staring down upon the still form of his lover, a single tear gently trickling down his cheek. Once the medi-unit had arrived he replaced himself in the leather bound chair, intent on tackling another pile of Ministry documents. 


	5. St Mungo's Hospital

Myra awoke to unfamiliar surroundings and a dull ache near the base of her skull. She attempted to sit before a strong, familiar hand eased her back down.  
  
"Honestly," Snape grimaced. "Would you at least try to rest for once in your life."  
  
"Where am I?" she questioned.  
  
"You're at St. Mungo's Hospital. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"Everything up until Lucius threw me at the wall," she answered honestly. Myra saw Severus' jaw clench and his hand grip into a fist.  
  
"Perhaps you should start at the beginning."  
  
"I went to explain about the baby, except he was furious from the moment I stepped into his office. It was almost as though he went completely insane and he kept telling me to leave before I got hurt. He literally collapsed to the floor in agony, so I couldn't just leave him there. I suppose something in him finally snapped because it was then that he grabbed me by the hair and threw me into a wall." Myra finished, shaking slightly.  
  
"I swear to Merlin I'm going to kill that man," Snape seethed.   
  
"Severus, what about the baby?" Myra demanded, ignoring his comment. He moved to sit in a chair beside her.  
  
"Your children are safe where they belong; Lucius was unable take that from you," he explained gently. "The nurses demand you rest for a few days, though."  
  
"Wait, did you say children?"  
  
"Oh, yes, the doctor said you have two growing in there," he nodded toward her stomach.  
  
"Well nobody can deny that I refuse to do things half-assed," she joked. Myra noticed that he rolled his eyes at her for the first time in ages.  
  
"Severus, may I ask something?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Am I reading too much into this, or is it odd that Malfoy told me if I didn't leave 'it' would kill him?" She noticed Snape's composure change dramatically and he appeared paler than usual. The whole situation was bothering her and she wondered if perhaps he knew something she didn't.   
  
"Are you certain those were his exact words?" he replied nervously.  
  
"Trust me, the man was on his knees having convulsions; it isn't something I could easily forget."  
  
"Myra I need to speak with Dumbledore before I can say more, but if Malfoy decides to pay you a visit, please make sure there is someone else here with you." He stated firmly, hurrying toward the exit.  
  
"Severus, but --"   
  
"Promise me!"  
  
"Alright I promise, now please be careful!" He nodded curtly, his black robes billowing through the open doorway.  
  
Myra had just dozed off into a restless sleep when she heard a chair squeak across the freshly cleaned linoleum floor. It was enough to make her sit upright in bed.  
  
"Alana you nearly scared me to death!" she breathed, trying to slow her heart rate.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Alana squeaked in a way that resembled Lucius' house elf. "I thought I'd sneak in quietly while you slept, but this stupid chair wouldn't cooperate."  
  
Myra settled back down in bed trying to relax. "I thought you were Malfoy."  
  
"Oh boy, thanks for the compliment!"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, sorry, that probably isn't funny right now. Sorry." Alana attempted to sit without moving the chair.  
  
"I don't fear him in the least."  
  
"No? Well you didn't see what shape you arrived in, but I was there."  
  
"It isn't exactly that simple," Myra shot back, regailing her friend with pieces of the incident at Malfoy manor. She watched as Alana absorbed all that was being said.  
  
"Alright, you have a point, that is odd," she pondered. "However, it doesn't give him the right to beat you senseless."  
  
"As the one beaten, I agree with that. In the long term it would give me peace of mind to know if the insanity was his own or if he's being controlled somehow."  
  
"What does it matter?"   
  
"It matters," Myra paused thoughtfully. "If there's a chance we can put him right. Think about how much easier that would be on everyone."  
  
"Okay, but what if he simply is a crazy old git?"  
  
"Then we lock him securely into Azkaban and throw away the key."  
  
"Very sensible idea, very sensible indeed," Alana nodded. "So what's the next step?"  
  
"I believe Snape has the answer to that question. When I explained the last bit he flew out of here as though he were on fire. He feels it's in my best interest at the moment to have company if Malfoy decides to 'drop by'."  
  
"Right, like we'd leave you alone with the monster," she snorted.  
  
"Could we just stop, please?"  
  
"Fine. Then I want to know how you're feeling and I want the truth."  
  
"I feel like I've been trampled by an entire quidditch team. Not to mention that this stupid headache won't go away."  
  
"Yeah well the candy-coated Lucius fractured your skull, so I'm not surprised."  
  
"Now you're just being flippant."  
  
"I had to get that last joke out of my system or I might explode," Alana winked. "Are they going to let you out of here soon?"  
  
"In a few days," Myra admitted, folding down the crisp linen sheets. "They want to make sure the babies are okay."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Babies -- didn't anyone tell you?"  
  
"Is this expression that of someone who might be well-versed on the news?" she stated, pointing at her shocked demeanor.  
  
"Not really, no" Myra chuckled.  
  
"Perhaps you're hiding baby hippogriffs under the bed?"  
  
"No, I'm pregnant."  
  
"What, multiple times?"  
  
"Twins -- Severus had the pleasure of breaking that bit of news."  
  
"I suppose I can't hold out hope that they're his?"  
  
"Not unless he impregnated me by way of a handshake, but I have a feeling it doesn't work that way."  
  
"Very cute, Myra. I take it this is how you ended up in here?"  
  
"Yes, I went to see Lucius to explain about the pregnancy."  
  
"I imagine this is a ridiculous question, but you're going to keep them?"  
  
"Of course I am! They are part of me now."  
  
Myra looked up and noticed someone standing in the doorway. She felt a mix of fear and relief to see that it was Lucius. It looked as though he were waiting for someone to leap out and strangle him. Alana followed Myra's gaze, moving her chair more closely toward her friend.  
  
"Do you want him to stay?" Alana whispered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, come in if you're going to come in," Alana demanded curtly.  
  
"I'll make this brief," he began, removing his scarf. "I want you to come back with me."  
  
"Are you out of your tree?" Alana broke in astounded.  
  
"I am quite well equipped to take care of her."  
  
"Oh sure you are. You've already fractured her skull -- come to finish the job perhaps?"  
  
"Alana please," Myra begged. "I can't leave with you Lucius, they won't release me for a few days."  
  
Malfoy leaned in as closely as he could manage. _"The master has requested your presence and I'd rather not tell him no."_  
  
"I need to speak with Lucius alone for a moment."  
  
"But what about --"  
  
"Just a few minutes, I'll be fine."

"But --"

"Alana!"  
  
"I'll be right outside if you need me," Alana shot daggers to Malfoy before slowly making her way into the hall. Myra shifted her gaze back to those grey eyes.  
  
"Okay now explain why Voldemort needs to see me?"  
  
"I wouldn't know," he stated simply.  
  
"Can you give me any reason at all why I should go with you?"  
  
"I'm delivering a message, Myra, that is all."  
  
"And what if you try to kill me again."  
  
"If I wanted you dead, you'd not be lying here, believe me," he drawled. "However, I give you my word that I will not harm you."  
  
Myra stared at him suspiciously. "Well --"  
  
"I do not give my word lightly, it is my bond, my honour -- and even I have certain standards," he extended his hand to her.  
  
"I'm not supposed to exert myself. You may not care about these children, but I do."  
  
"Children?" Lucius raised an eyebrow inquisitively.  
  
"They tell me its twins," she muttered shifting her blanket.  
  
"Fine," he sighed. "I'll carry you then."  
  
"Unless you have a miracle hidden in your coat, how are we to get past my friend?"  
  
"Not a miracle -- a portkey." Malfoy pulled a green scarf from his pocket. He lifted Myra into his arms, wrapping one end of the scarf around his hand and the other to hers.  
  
Outside Alana continued to pace, wishing Myra would call her inside. 'I don't trust that man and I never will,' she thought firmly as several pairs of footsteps rang out on the marble floor. She whipped around to see Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall approach.  
  
"Where is she?" Snape questioned.  
  
"Inside with Malfoy."  
  
"You left her alone with him?" he snapped.  
  
"I didn't like the idea any more than you do, but it was her wish, and I refuse to upset her anymore than she already is!"  
  
Severus almost knocked McGonagall over, flying past into Myra's hospital room. Within moments he rushed back to the group. "She and Malfoy are gone," he reported. "They must've used a portkey."  
  
"I imagine he's taken her to Voldemort," Dumbledore informed the group. "We must track them -- and quickly."


End file.
